


Snuggleman

by eloqit (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, all the tired fluff, also ross is only mentioned but is still a lil shit, i cant believe this is my first work on here, implied egobang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eloqit
Summary: “Don’t make it gay.” 
“Always make it gay, Dan.”





	

Its 4:49 in the morning, and they’re still up, recording videos in a grump session that started almost 12 hours ago. Well, they’re _trying_ to record videos, at least. They’re both basically asleep at this point, and Arin’s been stuck on the same Mario level for about an hour and a half now. Dan knows they need to record more than double the videos than usual for when they go away on tour soon, but he still has no idea why Arin hasn’t called it quits with this session so he can go take a nap. The only thing, he thinks, that anyone could find funny right now is the fact that Arin is too tired to rage when he dies, so instead he just lets out a frustrated groan every once in a while, though that can only be so funny for so long.

 

“Hey, big cat? I think we should just call it quits on this session,” Dan finally voices as soon as Arin stops the recording, and Arin’s eyes glance at the clock on the wall before his eyebrows shoot up.

 

“Fuck man, why didn’t you tell me it was this late sooner?”

 

“You just seemed really set on beating this level, and I didn’t wanna tear you away from victory.”

 

Dan and Arin both let out tired giggles before Arin sighs and leans back on the couch, eyes closing as his head hits the back of the cushion. Dan grins tiredly before scooting closer to Arin so he can snuggle into him, resting his head on the other’s chest as he rearranged the blanket that he was burrito-ed in to cover the both of them. Arin makes a small, surprised noise as Dan nuzzles into him, cocking an eyebrow as he opens his eyes to look down at the man. Dan looks up at Arin before rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around him, a grin audible in his voice as he speaks. “What, dude? You know I’m your snuggleman. Don’t make it gay.”

 

“ _Always_ make it gay, Dan.”

  
They both laugh as Arin moves a hand down to touch Dan’s ass, emphasizing his point, though Arin slides his arm up to wrap it around Dan after a moment, closing his eyes and holding Dan tightly. Dan closes his eyes soon after, shuffling around for a moment to get comfortable before letting out a contented sigh as he starts to drift to sleep. He knows Ross is gonna take a picture of them cuddling as soon as he gets into work in a few hours, and he knows when he wakes up he’s gonna see it all over twitter, but right now he couldn’t care less.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is actually sorta okay? This is like the first full fic I've written in ages and I know it's probably awful but I just wanted to make myself write something tbh. Constructive criticism is wanted !! Thank you for reading!  
> Here's my tumblr if you wanna scream at me about egobang (and other ships)- http://kindagrump.tumblr.com/


End file.
